


In Her Arms

by SakuraDiamond24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraDiamond24/pseuds/SakuraDiamond24
Summary: I’ll sleep when he’s dead. That’s what I swore to Lieutenant Detective Sonoda. I haven’t slept. People say that’s what’s “driving me crazy”. But, I know the truth. I know my sister is alive. I’ll never stop looking for her. Not till she’s back in my arms, safe and sound.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko
Kudos: 8





	In Her Arms

I believed she was out there. I knew she was still alive. Nothing would stop me from circling all of Tokyo - no, all of  _ Japan _ \- to find my sister.

Everyone thought I was crazy. I had no one but our friends beside me. 

You-san. Riko. Hanamaru-san. Chika-san. Yoshiko-san. Kanan-san. Mari-san. 

Even Seira-san and Ria-san.

We never gave up looking for her.

_ No matter what anyone says, we  _ will  _ find her. _

The media twisted the story, saying she was just some runaway kid from a burdened home. They called me a  _ negligent sister _ , unable to protect her. 

I call bullshit. I am doing  _ everything  _ in my power to make sure that we get justice and I will not stop until my sister is back in my arms, safe and sound.

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

“Kurosawa Cakes ‘n’ Sweets, Dia speaking, how can I help you?… A delivery?... Yes, we deliver... “ I noticed my sister come out of the staff room and waved her over. I prepped the phone between my shoulder and cheek. I grabbed my notepad from my apron pocket. “Yes, sir, I am jotting that down right now. I’ll have my staff get it ready and out to you in 30, how’s that sound?... Fantastic, thanks for calling… You have a good one, as well… Buh-bye.” I hang up the phone and hand Ruby the slip from my notepad. “Run this over to the kitchen, please, Ruby.”

“You got it, Onee-chan.”

Before she could step into the kitchen, I called out to her.

“Hey.” She turns.

“Yeah?” I smiled softly.

“You’re doing great, y’know. Really.” I noticed a slight blush tint her cheeks. She turns her cheek, laughing. She looked at me.

“Thanks, boss.”

“Love you.” 

“Love you more."

* * *

**9:00pm**

“Are you sure about staying, Onee-chan?”

I shrugged. “No one else knows how to do the banking but me.”

“You could teach me. Or Riko-chan.”

I shook my head. “You  _ both  _ have your own studies to attend to. I can’t let your jobs get in the way of that.” Ruby knowingly scoffed. 

“It’s called  _ balance _ , Onee-chan. Ever heard of it?” I playfully rolled my eyes. “You weren’t the Student Council President for nothing.” 

“We’ll be here all night if you help me.”

Ruby raised her eyebrows. “So, you’re saying I’d only slow you down.”

“No! No…” I sighed heavily. “No, sweetie, I just meant… Look, you’re obviously tired from today. Helping me with the banking would just bore you.” I noticed Ruby nibble on her lip. I pressed my hands on her shoulders. “Please. Go home. I’ll meet you there. Get some sleep.” I placed a kiss on her forehead. I pressed a hand on her cheek as her eyes gazed down. “Hey.” She looked at me, a little sad. I smiled. “I’ll be fine. Riko will be there. You can call me if you need anything, I’ll be home immediately.”

* * *

“... Okay.”

I stretched my arms above my head after punching in the last set of numbers. I checked my phone for the time. It was roughly after 10:00pm, which meant that the busses had stopped running for the day. I pursed my lips and sighed. 

“Looks like I’m biking home…”

I typically bring my bike to work in case I know I’ll be coming home late. I got up from my desk before texting my girlfriend.

_ Hey there. Is she in bed yet? Should be home soon, leaving the shop now.  _

A few seconds later, she replied.

_ Yeah, she's in bed. Finished her schoolwork. _

_ What about you?  _ I replied.

I could hear the playfulness in my girlfriend's response.

_ Yes, ma'am. My schoolwork was finished before work today.  _ I smiled to myself and responded.

_ Can’t expect anything less from you, Miss Honors Student. _

_ I learned from the best _ , she replied, along with a wink emoji. I couldn’t help the blush that tinted my cheeks as I laughed.  _ When are you gonna be home? _

_ Soon, love. I promise. Love you. _

_ Love you more.  _

I slipped my phone into my back pocket. I went out onto the floor to double-check the register. Once all the money I counted was accurate, I slipped the yen back into their respective slots in the register. I looked towards the front door and nodded when I confirmed that the sign on the door was flipped to “CLOSED”. I went out back and opened the door, grabbing my coat on the way out. I could feel the chill of the night as I went over to undo the chains on my bike. I shivered as I slipped my coat on and prepped myself onto my bike. I pulled my phone out, giving it one last look to confirm the time. 10:37pm. I sighed through pursed lips.  _ Gonna be quite the ride home. _

* * *

**11:30pm**

“Hey, Riko. I’m home!”

From the entryway, I noticed my girlfriend look back from the TV in the living room. 

“Oh hey!” Setting my bags down, I furrowed my brow.

“Weird. I figured you’d be in bed by now.” I went over to the couch and leaned against the back of it. “Couldn’t wait till I got home, huh?” I smiled softly before leaning in to kiss her. She returned the kiss, pressing her hand against my cheek before pulling away. 

“Well, there’s actually something I need to tell you. I couldn’t say anything at work because… well, it was busy.” I furrowed my brow. 

“What is it, love?” Riko’s bag was sitting beside her. She rummaged through it and pulled out an envelope. My eyes widened. “Is that what I think it is?” She nodded.

“I wanted to wait until you got home. I wanted to share this moment with you.” I laughed and gently tapped her shoulder.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s see it!”

She blew a breath and gently opened the envelope. She undid the folds of the letter. I pressed my hands onto her shoulders as she read the contents of the letter.

_ To Miss Sakurauchi Riko, _

_ It is with great pleasure that we will welcome you to Tokyo University of the Arts, starting in the spring semester of 2021. We look forward to adding another prodigy to our list of students. Thank you for your essay and letters of recommendation from your former high school educators. It would be an honor to have you these next four years. See you in the spring. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Takahashi Satomi _

_ President _

“...Eh?”

“Riko, you… you got in! You’re in!” I embraced her from behind. “Oh, my love, you did it!” I kissed her cheek. “I’m so proud of you!” I went back around the couch, sat beside her, and took her hands in mine. “Riko… are you alright with this? I know it’s kind of a lot to take in, but… Hm?” She slowly looked at me and a single tear fell down her cheek.

“Dia… I did it.” I smiled endearingly and my heart soared.

“Yes. You did, sweetie.” She cried as she embraced me, causing me to fall back onto the couch. I laughed as she cried into my chest. “Why the tears, Riko? Something the matter?”

She sniffled before looking down at me. 

“I’m just… so  _ happy _ …” I chuckled and pressed my hand against her cheek. 

“I’m happy  _ for  _ you, Riko. This is… amazing. You’re in for the ride of your life. Goodness, all the songs you’ll get to write… It’ll be an honor to get to hear more of your pieces.” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Dia. If you… If you hadn’t given me that push when I needed it most… I was ready to give up.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“The anxiety kicked in, and… I was worried about  _ so  _ many things.” 

“That, you were.” 

“But, you were by my side. Every step of the way.” She leaned into my chest. I placed a kiss on her hair. 

“I’ll always be here when you need me.”

* * *

**Riko**

“Nngh… No… No… Please. Stop…” 

“Shh… Dia… Dia, please wake up.” 

My girlfriend’s eyes finally opened wide. She peered her eyes upward as I looked down at her with a sad smile.

“Riko…”

I pressed my hand against her cheek.

“Same nightmare?” She whimpered as she nodded. “Ohh, Dia… Come here.” I brought her close to me as she sobbed into my chest.

“H-He was… so close… to-”

“Shh, shh… It’s okay… Remember, he  _ cannot  _ hurt you anymore. He’s gone. He’s dead… He can never hurt you or anyone again…”

“No… He’s… still here… I know it… And, even if he’s ‘gone’... there are monsters out there  _ like  _ him.” I shook my head. 

“Don’t think of it that way. Don’t feel like you have to be the ‘heroine’ for victims that don’t report these kinds of things. Yes, unfortunately, these kinds of monsters  _ are  _ real. But, there’s a reason they are the way they are. There’s a story behind every monster. Sometimes, it’s not always bad.” I felt her lean off of my chest. She looked up at me.

“Are you…  _ defending  _ him?” 

“What? No! All I’m saying is that… what he did was unforgivable. But, you do have to remember, he  _ is  _ human. You can’t forgive what he did, but you can forgive him as a person. I mean… I’d say you have a bit of closure now, don’t you think? Now that he’s…” 

“Well, his ghost is haunting me, Riko.” I bit down on my lip. “I’ll forever feel like I’m being  _ watched _ , hovered over… I-I can’t… I can’t take it…” 

“Shh… Oh, love, please don’t cry…”

I cradled her head in my chest as she crumbled back into my hold. This man broke my girlfriend. I’m not seeking revenge from this guy. The man’s dead. Dia is certain he’s still alive. This man is responsible for her nightmares, her anxiety, her trauma. I’m just working to undo all that he’s done to her.

* * *

**Dia**

Through my own weeping, I could hear a faint knock on the bedroom door. It followed a squeaky voice. 

“Onee-chan, Riko-chan, is everything okay?” I sniffled and wiped my tears. I leaned off of Riko’s chest. I looked at my girlfriend. She pursed her lips and nodded. I breathed deeply and mentally readied myself. 

“Come in, Ruby.”

The door opens to reveal my beloved sister, peeking her head into the doorway.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Riko gives a sad smile.

“No, sweetie, you’re not.” I pat the spot beside me on the bed.

“Come here, Ruby. Sit with us for a bit.” Ruby gave a small smile and came inside the room. She closed the door behind her and came over to the bed. She crawled onto the bed and cuddled next to me. I wrapped my arm around her before placing a kiss in her hair. 

“How did the banking go last night?” she asked. 

“I think it went well.” 

“Glad you’re home. You didn’t come into my room like you usually do when you get home from work. I was worried.”

“Ohh, Ruby…” I entangled my fingers in her red locks and placed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m perfectly fine.” She looked up at me.

“You don’t look fine. You’ve been crying.” 

My girlfriend glanced at me, pursing her lips. I heaved a sigh.

“I can never pull the wool over your eyes, can I?” Ruby gave the sweetest smile.

“I know you better than anyone, Onee-chan!”

“Better than me?” Riko teased, smirking. 

“Yes, even better than you, Riko-chan,” Ruby replied with a pout. I stifled a giggle. 

“God, I love you both.” I pulled the two of them close to me and Ruby giggled. 

“We love you, Onee-chan.”

“Everyone’s here for you. You know that.” I kissed Riko’s forehead before kissing Ruby’s.

“Yes, of course.” I looked between the two of them, the proudest smile on my face. “I have the best group to support me and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


End file.
